g569fandomcom-20200213-history
Misuzu Kusakabe
"This power and standing is something I desired myself... I’ll protect you all, so don’t worry. The last of the strongest of the Kusakabe bloodline’s power is in me. I, Kusakabe Misuzu, is holding and fighting everything at her full power, so rest assured." Misuzu Kusakabe (草壁 美鈴 Kusakabe Misuzu) is a member mage of the Vongola Famiglia. She is a red-haired Onmyouji from the Shinonono Clan. She was in the same team as Houki Shinonono and Hugo Uzumaki and is one year older than them. Appearance The most predominant trait of Misuzu is her red hair, which is sometimes depicted as a blazing flame by Kakeru. At school, she wears the standard seifuku, albeit longer in length. Her casual clothes consists of a white shirt, a red neck ribbon and a black long shirt with brown tights. The left side of the dress has been split to facilitate her movement in battle. Also, due to having to hide the seals on her finger nails, she almost always wear white gloves. Personality Before Hugo's power awakened, Misuzu was the main strength of the gang. She is rational, knowledgeable and has good leadership, which leads the gang to victory on numerous occasions, even though she has a bit condescending attitude toward others people. She is also very independent, as she lives in a mansion deep in the mountain, but does everything by herself instead of hiring maids or butlers. However, being to rigid about traditional ways of Japanese, Misuzu is actually very naive about modern ways of doing things, to the point that she even considered ordering rice balls in a cafe. On the other hand, while being strong on the surface, Misuzu is the weakest mind of the group. She was traumatized when Misao revealed the truth about the "her Magic". For a short few days when Misao give the group's remainders time to think over whether they decide to continue to be her and Avaritia's opponent or to commit suicide by themselves, Misuzu thought of killing herself and was snapped back by Hugo. Since then she has become a lot more affectionate toward him, and even tries to behave like a normal girl for him through cooking, something she excels at. History When Misuzu was younger, she had a grudge against her own father for being indifferent to her and her mother. Therefore, she was determined to get stronger. The possession of the Kusakabe Five Treasures, the immortal shrine of the Kusakabe clan, became her goal. Misuzu succeeded in seizing the swords one by one and around 2002, in a battle to win Doujigiri Yasutsuna, she crippled her father, rendering him unable to wield a sword again (though in Resona Forma he said he could wield Doujigiri Yasutsuna with its powers) . Although Misuzu's victories had given her the right to possess all five swords, members of the Kusakabe couldn't forgive her for what she had done. Hence, Misuzu and her mother was forced to leave the clan and settled in Ayamegaoka. Relationship Takahisa Tajima: The two don't get along well sometimes, acting a bit tsundere toward him because of his frequent sexual harassment. However, she showed sadness when he has been killed. Hugo Uzumaki: At first she acted a bit cold toward him at the beginning, with a bit of condescending attitude, but later she developped a crush on him. She confessed his love for him and even had sex with him, but it was just for gaining power in order to defeat Lieselotte, and in the end, Hugo rejected her because he didn't loved her the same way, and Misuzu agreed with it, as long as he was happy. Misuzu was jealous as she saw Houki kissed Hugo's cheek, which Yukiko seemed to noticed, so she pushed her, making her breast fall on Hugo's hand. They became a couple in another dimension, and decided to come back to the Kusakabe village, despite retalation, and training Hugo for becoming a Onmyouji, and they fought together against the demon which threatened the village. Finally, they married and apparently had a child. Misao Kusakabe: Both are in the Kusakabe clan and Misuzu admires her. She has been shocked when she learned her true identity and Misao looks down on her during their fights. Finally, Misuzu is the one who killed her. Souichi Kusakabe: Misuzu had a stormy relationships in the past with his father, because she thought he didn't love her and he was indifferent toward her and her mother, causing her to become strong for having the Five Kusakabe's Swords. In a dual, she cut him, causing him to carry a prothese, and she has been exiled. But this event seems having gained his respect toward his daughter, as in Resona Forma, when she returned, their relationships changed for the good, as he accepted her relationship with Hugo. He also wanted to fight the demon in order to protect her and his family, despite his condition. In the anime, she already killed him according to a talk with Yuka. Yukiko Hirohara: As for Takahisa, she didn't get along with her the first time, but she finally warmed up to her around the end, when the Red Night's events took a great turn. In the anime, they seems getting along better and they have a good relationships. Kukuri Tachibana: Kukuri and Misuzu have been comrades at the first Red Night, and they are good friends, even if they love Kakeru. Kukuri killed her in the last battle for helping Kakeru, even if she didn't want to. Tadashi Teruya: There aren't a lot of interaction between them, but Tadashi once flirted with her. She rejected him coldly however. Shiori Momono: Misuzu and Shiori don't really interact much with each other, but they didn't have a good relationship at first, because they found each other "uninteresting". But when Shiori showed sadness when Takahisa died,their relationship improved, and they have been comrades in the last battle. In the anime, Misuzu showed shock and sadness when she learned that Shiori killed herself. Houki Shinonono: Misuzu's Cousin. After she and her mother were banished they decided to move in with Houki's family. These at young age practiced kendo at the dojo. They get along very well but compete with eachother if it involves Hugo. Equipment * Powers & Abilities Quotes Trivia Misuzu is possibly the only one in Kakeru's gang who does not know anything about video games. {C During a H-sequence, it is revealed that she reads shoujo-manga. {C In the 11eyes OVA, Misuzu's swords turned into vibrators. In 11eyes: Resona Forma, it was revealed that Misuzu has a fast metabolism, and when prompted, can finish a large bowl of ramen in 2 minutes, much to Kakeru's shock. She also stated that she had shown this ability once before in a competition in the Kusakabe village, in which she was the champion for eating 290 bowls of wanko soba. {C Misuzu is one of the Top 3 most popular character from 11eyes. She is more precisely the third most popular character. {C She looks like a lot Mitsuru, a character from persona3, with blazing red hair and wielding a katana. A lot of fans made this comparison between them. {C There is also an official fanart showing Mitsuru in 11eyes. {C Furthermore, there is a special scene in Resona Forma, which is a parody from Persona3. {C The MisuzuxKakeru couple is one of the most popular couple on the internet. {C Misuzu is one of the two only girls from 11eyes Resona Forma who has an After Story giving a vision for the future, the other being Shiori. {C Her After Story is also the only After story with a battle scene. {C Misuzu is showed being a Kuudere toward Kakeru, as she acts cold toward the others in the beginning, but ends up by warming up towards him. She is more of a tsundere in the anime. {C It's showed she has a kind of connection to Superbia, as the two are from the same Kusakabe clan, and she can feel her presence (or killing intent) in her real world. The sex scene in the anime correspond apparently to the bad end "They had sex until they die" in the game. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vongola Famiglia Category:Student Category:Shinonono Family